


No es personal (excepto cuando sí lo es)

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Pet Names
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Moony. No es mucho, pero es algo. Y si viene de Sirius, lo es todo.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	No es personal (excepto cuando sí lo es)

**Author's Note:**

> Para Mefys, que pidió 'pet names' y salió esto :)

**No es personal (excepto cuando sí lo es)**

_Moony_. No es mucho, pero es _algo_.

O al menos es a la conclusión a la que llega Remus cuando _Moony_ es el clavo ardiente al que se aferra cuando poco (o nada) tiene sentido en su relación con Sirius y es (casi) nula la tranquilidad que éste le puede brindar con sus palabras.

Porque a fin de cuentas, Moony es Moony; es decir, el bobo apodo que Sirius decidió que le pertenecía el primer año en Hogwarts cuando lo sorprendió una noche mirando por la ventana la enorme luna llena que iluminaba justo sobre su cama y le impedía dormir.

Así que Moony. Y el propio Remus habría estado satisfecho de no ser porque al parecer en la naturaleza de Sirius habitaba un impulso enfermizo por nombrar a las personas según le viniera en gana y haciendo su elección en base a hechos arbitrarios y a veces por demás que absurdos.

Como Prongs, que se ganó su apodo cuando Sirius lo sorprendió una tarde en las cocinas del colegio y según su descripción “James parecía un ciervo en la carretera justo antes de que el automóvil arruine sus planes de convertirse en Rodolphus esa Navidad”, y aunque durante unas semanas Sirius jugó a llamarlo Deer James en lugar de Dear James, al final se quedó con Prongs.

Peter sufrió una suerte similar cuando durante unas vacaciones en las que se empecinaron a acampar en el viejo y casi derruido granero de los Pettigrew una camada de ratas silvestres se introdujo en sus sacos de dormir en búsqueda de bocadillos que robarles. Todos se habían despertado sobresaltados, excepto Peter, que sin abrir los ojos cogió a la rata que le caminaba sobre el pecho y la abrazó contra su pecho igual que si se tratara de un muñeco de felpa. Así que Wormtail.

En venganza, o quizá sólo porque Sirius merecía de ellos el mismo trato, entre los 3 idearon para su amigo un apodo que le fuera a la par, y no les costó demasiado dar con el indicado: Padfoot. Que con un nombre que aludía a un can, y un apellido que le iba a la zaga, era lo justo para no desentonar.

De ese modo pasaron a convertirse en Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs, y entre los círculos que los conocían por sus travesuras y sempiterno deseo de llevar a cabo bromas, los Merodeadores.

Hasta que fueron los Merodeadores plus Marlene McKinnon.

Como el mayor del grupo, Sirius fue el primero en conseguir una novia a finales de su sexto año en Hogwarts, y McKinnon pasó a ser primero Marlene y luego Marls.

A Marlene acompañó Lily Evans cuando en séptimo los avances que James tenía sobre aquella pelirroja desde su primer año por fin rindieron frutos, y no fue otro más que Sirius quien la bautizó como Lils.

—¿Entonces si consigo que Mary acepte ser mi novia la llamarás Maries? —Preguntó Peter una tarde en la biblioteca y con verdadera curiosidad.

Con desgana, Sirius agitó el brazo. —No digas tonterías —rechazó Sirius la idea—. Mary jamás aceptaría ser tu novia.

—¡Hey!

Y quizá porque la familia de Sirius se vanagloriaba de tener algunos videntes en su linaje o éste simplemente era perceptivo (y de paso que ya estaba enterado de que Mary salía con un Ravenclaw de su mismo año), Mary jamás llegó a ser Maries. O Maryes. Lo que fuera el caso.

No todos podían vanagloriarse de un apodo patentado por Sirius Black.

Después de su graduación en Hogwarts, el grupo conformado por los Merodeadores (y las chicas de estos) siguieron en contacto gracias a que todos decidieron estudiar en Londres, y de paso a que el queridísimo pero distante tío Alphard de Sirius le cedió a éste un edificio de departamentos en el mismo corazón de la ciudad. Claro, era un vejestorio de tres pisos, reliquia de la arquitectura postguerra que se ponía como horno en los veranos y en invierno se tornaba más frío que el exterior, pero era suyo, y estaba exento de rentas.

En un acuerdo que todos ratificaron como apropiado para la buena convivencia, delimitaron el primer piso como área común y se dispersaron en las siguientes plantas como mejor les convino. Las parejas en la planta media (Sirius con Marls, y James con Lils), y los solteros (Remus y Peter) en el piso más alto.

Pero en su segundo año viviendo ahí, dos hechos importantes se dieron casi en sucesión.

El primero, que Regulus se liberó de la mano opresora que eran los Black, y tras anunciar que sí, iba a seguir los pasos de su díscolo hermano mayor, se presentó un día en su edificio y pidió asilo para quedarse una noche, y de ser posible, el resto de su vida. Fue así como ‘la pequeña sabandija de mamá’ pasó a ser Regulus, y al cabo de un par de semanas en la que los dos hermanos Black hablaron, pelearon, volvieron a hablar, lloraron, hablaron una vez más y después hicieron las paces, por fin se convirtió en Reg, y después en Reggie como lo había sido en antaño.

No el mejor de los apodos, pero era algo luego de casi una vida enemistados.

El segundo hecho, y el que dicho sea de paso trastocó más la existencia de Remus fue que al mismo tiempo que la relación de Sirius con Regulus florecía, la de Sirius con Marlene se marchitaba. Incontables fueron las noches que Sirius marchó escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio de Remus, y tras tocar a su puerta en pijama y con su almohada favorita bajo el brazo le pidiera asilo en su mitad de la cama para no tener así que dormir en el incómodo sofá de la sala con sus resortes casi expuestos.

Con el tiempo, Sirius dejó de tocar a la puerta y limitarse a sólo entrar; y también con el tiempo dejó Remus de dormir en el centro de su estrecho colchón, y se acostumbró a esperar por su amigo para dormir.

A finales de ese segundo año de universidad, Sirius y Marlene rompieron para sorpresa de nadie que hubiera convivido con ellos bajo las mismas cuatro paredes en los últimos 6 meses, pero no por ello fue un rompimiento sencillo, o que no trajera consigo problemas. Especialmente cuando Marlene no podía darse el lujo de abandonar la residencia, y ella y Sirius tuvieron que llegar a un acuerdo de civilidad cuando éste último abandonó su habitación compartida y se mudó con el resto de los solteros al tercer piso.

Otros 6 meses después, y Sirius y Marlene habían alcanzado un equilibrio amistoso en el que podían ser amigos, y él todavía la llamaba Marls, pero de su amor sólo quedaban cenizas que el tiempo no tardaría en hacer desaparecer.

Si bien los motivos de su rompimiento se manejaron como otros, la sorpresa mayúscula la dio Marlene cuando ya en su último año de universidad trajo precisamente a Mary, la Mary que no se convirtió en Marys o Maries al edificio y anunció que era su novia.

—Oh, pues eso explica bastante —murmuró Peter, y eso fue todo lo que comentó del tema.

Excepto que no lo fue, porque a las semanas fue el turno de Sirius de presentarse en casa con un completo desconocido y con apuro confesar que estaban saliendo juntos.

La relación no prosperó, y lo mismo pudo decirse de otras tantas que le siguieron. Principalmente por falta de compatibilidad, aunque Remus no pasó por alto que ninguno de ellos obtuvo jamás de Sirius ningún apodo.

—Oh, ¿es así? Nunca lo había notado —respondió Sirius una noche en la que él y Remus se quedaron hasta tarde acurrucados en el sofá y bebiendo vino.

—No cualquiera tiene uno de esos apodos patentados por Sirius Black —dijo Remus arrastrando ligeramente las palabras sobre su lengua, y los dedos sobre el largo y sedoso cabello de Sirius en su regazo.

—Mmm, supongo que no...

De cómo llegaron después a besarse, Remus no lo tenía claro, aunque el por qué si lo fue cuando la tentación superó con creces cualquier futuro arrepentimiento y a medio camino la boca de Sirius encontró la suya.

Los besos no pasaron a más en el sofá, pero hubo repeticiones en noches subsiguientes. Y luego Remus invitó a Sirius una noche a quedarse con él en su dormitorio.

Despacio, yendo a su ritmo, se dejaron consumir a cocción lenta por su deseo, que a diferencia del fuego que Sirius alguna vez había tenido con Marlene, con Remus era una corriente de agua que los arrastraba juntos y que prometía ahogarlos si no eran precavidos.

Si sus amigos estuvieron el tanto de aquellos primeros meses de besos tentativos y caricias furtivas, no dijeron nada. Y sólo hasta casi llegar a la graduación que les notificaron la nueva faceta de su amistad se dieron por aludidos. No hubo expresiones de sorpresa, así que al menos se sospechaban algo, y con esa misma naturalidad que los caracterizaba como amigos que se aceptaban en las buenas y en las malas, les desearon la mejor de las suertes.

Y ahí comenzó la breve pero intensa etapa en la que Remus sufrió de celos, y también inseguridad.

—Moony... —Que ya fuera en voz alta o baja, susurrado contra su cuello o exhalado en la curva de su oreja, pertenecía a Sirius.

Pero era el mismo Moony de “buenos días, Moony” por las mañanas, con ojos adormilados y una taza de té entre manos; el mismo Moony también de “bienvenido a casa, Moony, ¿qué quieres almorzar?” que lo recibía luego de sus clases y que tenía a Sirius con el ridículo delantal de encajes rosa de Lily frente al fogón. Era un Moony que no se diferenciaba del mismo que utilizaran en Hogwarts, o incluso en sus primeros años en el edificio.

Un Moony que para Remus significaba ‘amigo’ cuando ahora él quería ser ‘amante’ y también ‘más’.

Después de todo, si Marlene había ascendido a Marls, ¿por qué no podía él ser Rems?

—Porque, y perdóname la palabra, Remus querido amigo —le dijo Lily, la única persona con la que éste se confesó—, suena de lo más... ¿Marica? —Una pausa—. ¿En serio, Rems? No lo usaría ni contra mi peor enemigo.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Terrible —le consoló su amiga—. Además, ya te llama Moony. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Exacto. Porque no había nada de malo en aquel apelativo. Era cariñoso, y era pronunciado cada vez desde el corazón, pero Remus sentía que _algo_ faltaba entre ellos dos. Al fin y al cabo, otras parejas como James y Lily apenas si podían dejar de llamarse toda clase de apodos tiernos como corazón, amor, cielo...

—Oh, culpa a nuestros padres —secundó Regulus a Lily cuando Remus compartió con el hermano pequeño de Sirius (era asombroso lo bien que le caía éste una vez que se había separado de los Black y su ideología)—. Madre jamás nos llamó por algo que no fuera nuestros nombres de pila y a veces completos cuando estaba molesta con nosotros; salvo que cuentes ‘traidores a la sangre’ como un apodo que te gustaría recibir.

—Creo que no...

—Eso mismo pensé. —Un suspiro—. Harías bien en apreciar lo que tienes y no lo que te falta, ¿sabes?

Y porque el consejo no era tan descabellado como podía dársele crédito, Remus tomó nota.

Nunca lo hablaron como tal, pero Remus apenas si consiguió sobreponerse a tiempo de la sorpresa que le ocasionó Sirius cuando ya después de la graduación y haber obtenido un trabajo, le pidió acompañarlo a él y a sus colegas a beber tragos. Al parecer era una reunión extraoficial en un reconocido restaurante de Londres, y Remus no tardó en sentirse fuera de lugar cuando los compañeros de Sirius en igual equidad de hombres y mujeres, se presentaron con sus parejas del sexo opuesto. Sólo Sirius destacó al colocar la mano en la espalda baja de Remus, y sonreír hasta con los ojos al presentarlo como ‘su Moony’.

Que de hecho fue:

—Este es mi Moony del que tanto les he hablado.

Una de las compañeras de trabajo de Sirius, una mujer alta y de voz grave que antes se había presentado como Hestia Jones se apresuró a sonreírle a Remus y a estrechar su mano mientras intercambiaba con él dos besos a la usanza francesa.

—Un gusto por fin ponerle un rostro al personaje principal de las historias que Sirius cuenta —dijo con buenos ánimos, y similar a su comentario fueron otros que Remus escuchó a lo largo de la velada.

Sólo después, ya finalizada la noche y de vuelta en el edificio y también en la habitación que compartían pero no de manera oficial pues ninguno se había mudado al dormitorio del otro, Remus se envalentonó con ayuda del alcohol consumido y preguntó:

—¿Somos novios?

Sentado a la orilla de la cama y sacándose los zapatos, Sirius le miró con diversión. —Eso espero...

—¿Eso esperas? —Repitió Remus sin un tono particular.

—Bueno, es lo que le he contado a todos que somos.

—Me llamaste _tu Moony_ frente a ellos.

—Lo sien-... Yo, uhm, ¿te molesta? —Se mostró Sirius apurado, y tras una pausa cargada de electricidad entre ellos dos, Remus denegó con la cabeza.

—No, pero ha sido para mí toda una novedad. Tú nunca...

—Oh. Es que di por sentado que...

—Y yo pensé que si no decías nada era porque...

Una pausa, y luego al unísono, una risa.

—Qué idiotas fuimos.

—Vaya confusión, ¿eh, Moony?

Con ojos cansados por la noche fuera y el alcohol que lo volvía perezoso, Remus aceptó la oferta que le hizo Sirius para sentarse en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y los brazos echados en torno a su cuello. Sirius además no perdió oportunidad en recorrer los muslos desnudos de Remus, y con naturalidad subir bajo su camisa y palpar su cuerpo delgado pero nervudo.

—Regulus me contó que estabas disgustado-...

—Yo no diría que disgustado —murmuró Remus contra su mejilla.

—Decepcionado entonces —dijo Sirius, con su mano dominante recorriendo la columna vertebral de Remus en caricias ligeras de dedos ágiles—, porque querías-...

—Ya no importa.

—Entonces... ¿Bebé?

—Nah.

—¿Cariño?

—Paso.

—¿Mi amor?

—Ew.

—James me ayudó con una larga lista, ¿pero sabes? —Sirius giró el rostro, y sus labios buscaron a los de Remus en un roce que apenas pudo considerarse un beso—. Ninguno define lo que siento por ti como... Moony.

Entrecerrando los ojos y con una expresión absoluta de gusto, éste se estremeció en sus brazos.

—Otra vez.

— _Moony_.

—Oh, _Padfoot_.

Porque Moony puede no aparentar a simple vista ser más que un bobo apodo puesto por capricho durante una noche de luna llena, pero es _algo_ ; y al menos para Remus, lo significa _todo_ si viene de Sirius.

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Ops, perdonen la tardanza para cumplir con este prompt. Me he quedado sin internet en casa por largos 23 días hasta que vinieron a arreglar algo del cableado, y el pobre fic se quedó acumulando polvo, pero en fin...   
> Me ha encantado el reto de escribir de pet names. Como ellos ya tienen el suyo, me costó lo suyo encontrar una trama que le hiciera justicia, y espero que haya sido el caso.   
> Graxie por leer~! :) Cualquier kudos/comentario es bien recibido.


End file.
